


Day 14: Fairytale retelling

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [13]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Simon is worried, Tale as Old as Time, Theatre, and Baz is there to catch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon and Baz participate in a theatre production of Beauty and the Beast for kids.





	Day 14: Fairytale retelling

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put Simon in a beatiful dress.

Simon

 

“Do you really think this is necessary?”, I ask Baz while looking into the mirror. 

He is crouched in front of me to smoothen down my skirt and to adjust the hem. 

“This is “Beauty and the Beast”. Of course it is necessary.”, he says flatly. 

“But we could have done our own reenactment. The broken wizard and the vampire. Or something.”, I sound pathetic. 

“Do you really think this first graders would enjoy this spin on their favourite Disney movie?”, he asks rhetorically. 

Yes, yes I know… and I volunteered. I want to do this. It would be a pretty douchy move to tap out now. But we didn't practice in full costume. And this dress is… huge. 

I'm less concerned about how I look but about tangling myself up in this puffy yellow dress. Tripping would be fine but I could fall off the stage strangling myself on the way, falling into a herd of ten year olds, taking them down with me. 

“You'll be fine, it looks nice on you.”, he tries to reassure me. 

It's not working. 

“I knoooooow”, I whine, “but we never practiced the dance in it and… What if I fall?”.

His face lights up with a sudden realization. 

“So it's not the dress itself? You're just worried? Come on then, we'll practice now”, he says and walks over to an old recorder. He inserts a CD and pushes some buttons. After a few seconds the opening keys to “Tale as old as time” start flying through the air. 

Baz steps up to me and positions us just the right way. 

“This room is very small but I'll make it work. Just trust me.”, he says and starts to move. 

We all know I am not the best dancer but I learned this one by hard. Most of the times I still rely on Baz because he always knows how to fix my mistakes. 

When he is leading it seems so effortless. He floats through the room and carries me along. It's beautiful. 

And right now I let myself feel it. Baz guides me and I follow him without any resistance. 

He maneuvers us around the furniture carefully. It's so easy. 

The music flows through us, giving us direction, lending us emotions we already felt. 

I gaze into his eyes. They are as beautiful as ever, displaying the endless depth of his beautiful soul. But right now they are heavy with feelings.

I can hear the song coming to an end, Baz leads us into the final pose. Our chests are heaving. I can't resist. I'm in some kind of dip so I have to pull myself up a bit. 

I kiss him tenderly. I don't want to disturb this soft moment but I couldn't help myself. 

After a few seconds he straightens us up again. 

“So, are you feeling better about yourself now?”, he asks sincerely. 

This is an understatement. With him, I can do anything. 

“Yes.”, it's more an exhale than a real word. 

Baz glances at the watch. 

“Great because we have to go now! Or do you want to ruin some kids’ night?”, he grabs my wrist and drags me after him. He is laughing and it's a beautiful sight. 

We stand in front of the curtains waiting for our turn. The think cloth is pulled away and we are met by very bright stage lights and an ocean of excited children. We step outside.

Now is our time to shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
